Kaiva
History Jaina was once your average young girl who had a wide outlook on life. Her parents loved her, she went to school and had good grades, lots of friends whom cared for her. Everything was normal. ...Until one day when she was making her way home from school. Jaina typically had to make her way through the woods to get home, her parents having like the feeling of being in a cabin with trees and even a lake surrounding them and normally she walked home with another girl, but she had stayed home that day due to an illness. Even though the sun was shining overhead, the dense forestry shaded the area and amplified the sounds of wild rabbits and deer moving throughout shrubbery. Jaina was use to these noises and paid them no mind, continuing to trot home, her ebony hair bouncing freely behind her in the light wind that danced through the forest with her, begging her to follow. She was nearly there when hands came out behind her, a cloth coming over her face which smelled oddly...sweet. Her eyes widened and she tried to fight her kidnapper, even trying to reach into her bag to grab her pepper spray, but they were just too strong for her to take on alone, especially since she was never trained for this situation. The next time Jaina opened her eyes, she was in a perfectly white room, naked and her whole body soaked, her hair clinging to her face. Her heart leaped in her chest as she tried to move, although she quickly found out that she was chained to the wall behind her. Tears sprung to her eyes and fear encased her frantic heart as the door opened, men in white clad coats coming in, stopping by the door and turning a knob, releasing a gas into the room. Jaina cried for them to tell her where she was and to let her go, but they ignored her and left. The gas made her cough for a long while, but eventually it caused her to fall asleep completely. Her next memory was lights shining brightly on her and her hand moving to block them. She was standing on a wood platform and wore a very revealing dress. Her heart picked up, her eyes slowly adjusting against the light and seeing the shadows of humanoid's sitting in front of her, raising what looked like a square. Jaina's breathed picked up and she tried backing away, but her leg was cuffed to a chain that was hooked into the wood flooring. A scream filled her throat, made it's way out and the next thing she heard was quiet 'beep' and her consciousness was gone. This time, as Jaina woke, it wasn't as easy; her hearing coming in first before her vision and her body felt extremely weak. She could hear a male and female talking over her, but she couldn't understand exactly what they were saying. The next thing she felt was a cold metal prying her eyes open and revealing a piercing white, blurry room around her with shadowy figures standing over her. She tried to fight against the intrusion, but the instrument was much stronger than she was, pausing her eyes to tear up against it as they very slowly adjusted to the light and foreign object. Pain, it was all she could feel...taste...be, as another metal object came closer and wrapped itself around her left eye, clamping down and swiftly pulling it out of the socket. Jaina's screams filled the hospital room, even haunting herself to this day. But they didn't care as they moved on to finish the task, removing the other eye vessel and leaving her completely blind. Jaina doesn't exactly remember when she passed out from the pain, but when she woke..she could see again. Her heart had leaped in her chest and her hands flew to her face, feeling the side of her eyes. She could see...Her eyes fell to look down at her body, a surge of adrenaline sparking through her body as she saw she wasn't bound. Jaina pushed herself from her bed and ran to the door in the white room, tugging on it, but it wouldn't budge. She slowly turned, looking around the room and finding a mirror that followed the length of one wall. Cautiously, she walked towards it, looking at herself. Jaina's body was badly bruised and her hair was a completely mess and her eyes....they weren't hers anymore. Tears filled them and she looked around, a scream filling the ears as she finally noticed a small table...with her old eyes sitting there in a bloody tray. Jaina ran for the doors again, this time they opened, the surprise causing her to nearly crash onto the ground in front of her, but she caught herself last moment, rounding the corner and running as fast as she could. The building was empty, a strong fear rolling through her but her need to escape pushing her to keeping running. It was life or death. Her breathing grew heavier and her chest rose rapidly, but she continued to push herself to continue running and right when she was just to the exit of the abandoned hospital that's when she heard it...voices in front of her. She ducked behind a wall and placed both hands over her mouth, muffling her ragged breathing as she heard them enter the building, not too far from her. Jaina's heart pounded loudly in her chest and in her ears, but she strained to listen to what they were saying and try to estimate just how close they were to her location. She could hear them, practically feel their steps as they walked closer to her, her body shaking with anticipation and once they were close enough...she jumped out of her hiding spot, tackling one to the ground by surprise. Tears ran down her cheeks, her body unsure of what it was suppose to do exactly, but her hands moved on their own, grabbing the mans rifle and instantly shooting them both right in the head before they could recover from the surprise. The gun fell from her shaking hands, tears endlessly pouring down her cheeks as her mind races with what she had just done. 'Run', that single thought overcame all others and she stood up from her crumpled position on the floor, her hand reaching for the rifle and bringing it with her as she headed straight for the exit doors. Light...Jaina could see it through the crack of the door...day light....fresh air...A dry taste entered her mouth, her heart knowing this was a trap but her body refused to stop, to reach freedom. But when she opened the door, it wasn't freedom that welcomed her with opened arms..instead a man in a large coat, surrounded by a few hundred men in highly geared attire. A smile was on his lips and he kept his arms open, as if she would just run into them. Jaina raised the rifle up at him, the simple task taking much effort as her hands continued to shake. Appearance Go more in-depth with your appearance than the Physical Description section of the infobox and pictures allow. Personality Describe your character's personality. Friends List your friends. Maybe tell why they are your friend. Enemies List your enemies. Maybe tell why they are your enemy. Additional Information Category:Inactive